


Bandages

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: "You're gonna get yourself killed.""I've had many chances to die, Big Guy."
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Shelby Trinity
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Bandages

"You've really gotta stop rushing into a fight like that, Shel." Wing said as he wrapped a bandage around the stubborn girl's arm, "You're gonna get yourself killed."

"I've had many chances to die, Big Guy." She scoffed. Wing chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You keep saying that. Look, I'm just worried."

"You're _ always  _ worried." Shelby said, giving him a light shove, "Relax! I'm fine."

"You've got a stab wound in your side and one in your arm. That's not fine." He motioned to the bandages on her. She only laughed. He wondered why she was like this.

Shelby always had a joke to say, a sarcastic remark, or just an unnecessary comment. He never understood why she was so calm in these situations.

"How is it despite almost dying, you're still joking around?"

"Someone's gotta keep the spirits high." She responded, "and you're not doing very well with it." Wing smiled a bit. He admired her ability to keep a smile on her face. 

"Welp," she slowly stood, "we better contact a Shroud." She stumbled a bit. He quickly caught her and helped her keep her balance. She grinned, "Thanks."

"Let's get you outside."

"Good idea. You wouldn't happen to be able to carry me, would you?"

"You're four inches shorter than me."

"So? You can break down a metal door with a kick." She laughed. 

He sighed and gently picked her up. It would be faster anyways.

"Ya know, I wonder how the other two are doing. Been a few years since we graduated." Shelby said as Wing searched for a way out.

"I'm sure they're doing well."

"Maybe they work for GLOVE? Wait, no we would've seen them."

After a few minutes, Wing soon found and exit and carefully set her down, "did you contact a Shroud? Or were you too distracted by the fact I decided to be nice?"

"Ohhh a joke! Nice one, but you're always nice. Also yes, I contacted a Shroud. Should be here any minute." She responded before carefully standing. She leaned against him for balance, "by the way, thanks."

"Couldn't just leave you to bleed. As you said, I'm always nice."

She held onto his arm, "That's true." 

"Just please, don't do that again."

"No promises." She said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He sighed and shook his head.


End file.
